Zayer
Zayer was a Hakaan who lived sometime before the formation of Den'verden. He was the son of Truth and Bluebeak, and became a prophet in Hakor. He was said to have lived one-thousand years. An Order was formed after his teachings, characterized by his black-feathered, black-furred descendants. History According to the lore of the Order of Zayer, there were five gods: Truth, Courage, Love, Strength, and Zeal. Zeal broke away from the five gods, unwittingly ripping open the fabric of space and allowing malleable matter to come forth that the other gods used to create worlds. The four good gods, saddened over Zeal's rebellion, created sentient life, hoping that she would see their lives and be softened. However, Zeal became angrier and used the sentients to spread hate, blood, and lies throughout Zia. Truth and Love began to find Zeal's rebellion unbearable. Truth pondered a solution, and proposed to his fellow gods that he sire a prophet among the Hakaan that would bring truth and light to the sentients and stop Zeal's destruction. Through the worthy mortal Bluebeak, Truth sired Zayer, a Hakaan of pure black fur and feathers. For a time he traveled with his hunter-gatherer tribe, but he was restless and wanted to see the rest of the world. When he left his family, he traveled the world and saw many evils, which made him sorrow after the state of the sentients. After some time, he met Strength on the Crags of Wind. Strength blessed him and told him to find Courage. Zayer flew to the North Ice Rift and found Courage, who also blessed him, and commanded him to find the King, Truth, on the Southern Coasts. Zayer flew south for ten years, and was extremely wearied by his journey, on the edge of death, and would have died was he not half god. He found Truth and received command to fly throughout the world to spread the goodness and light of the Valiant Ones. He also gave Zayer the power of magic. Zayer flew and taught for a hundred years, in the which much of his immediate family passed away. This gave him cause to fly to the original cave of opal where Bluebeak had given birth to him. There he destroyed evildoers that had overrrun the roost, and started a family with the mortal Yartu. Their children became characterized by black feathers and fur, what Zayer called the Black Line. Zeal was extremely unhappy with the good doings of Zayer, and sent storms and armies against Zayer's growing roost, which had become a large, thriving society after many years. Zayer finally faced Zeal herself, called her Resistance, and cast her deep into the depths of Zia. Though she was finally gone, the evil she had planted still remained in the world, and Zayer preached and taught to the end of his thousand-year life. Personality Zayer had a pious attitude, and wanted to help others. He also recognized evil when he saw it, and would do what he could to fight it. Description Zayer had black feathers and fur, and black beak and scales; it was said his black scales and beak had never been seen before in the Hakaan race during his time. He also had black scales. Because he had godly blood in him, he was almost immortal, and lived many times longer than a normal Hakaan. Category:Characters Category:Heroes